DxD: Disdain
by Aesix
Summary: Issei grew up in the famous Gremory Clan. As the next heir for the family, he felt many things. But he always thought he had yet to fit in with the family. A nice family the Gremory were but it always seemed his father was so distant. Rias just a normal human or thats how she felt before meeting him. Be it luck or be it fate but they meet once again. OP less perverted Issei x Harem
1. Child Turned Devil

**"**_**DxD: Disdain"**_

_"I have nothing to own."_

_Summary:_

_[Issei grew up in a famous or infamous family, the Gremory Clan. As the next heir for the family, he felt many things. But, he always thought he had yet to fit in with the family. Rias just a normal human, or that's how she felt before meeting 'him.' Be it luck or be it fate, but they had met once more._

_OP, less perverted Issei x Harem__]_

_Child Turned Devil_

**†**

It's said that at birth, a devil child's power and potential was determined and shown.

"This power is unimaginable." That was all Lord Gremory could say once he saw his daughter's fluxing power, if she were fully trained as she grew.

The mother of the new-born child smiled at the sight of her new child, her first daughter. "She's our daughter."

To the Gremory family, Sirzechs had always had a mysterious birth, but Rias's birth was an odd one.

Sure, Sirzechs's true form was not really a devil's true form and he was overpowered beyond what many quadruple his age was. He had fully mastered his powers and gained a title many wished to gain, a title of a Maou, not just any, but the most-liked, Lucifer. But that was just about it.

The only reason he was strong was because he truly trained with his already extraordinary power and pushed himself way beyond himself unlike many his age and much older.

True, other devils trained, but they relied on their abilities that they got at birth too much. Sirzechs somewhat is the same but that is because he himself is actually is composed of power from the house of Bael, power of destruction. He pushed himself to his full potential, if someone would compare his birth powers to his current strength, they would be close to each other if not equal.

Rias was different. She did not have the same form as older brother. She did carry on the power of destruction too, but something was off, really off. It was not it was bad, but no one (Lord Gremory &amp; Venelana because they're only two people in the room) was sure if it were good.

The child was an oddity; she had too much demonic energy that was way beyond what anyone should have. The child would become the second Gremory prodigy, one prodigy that surpassed one of the prodigy of prodigies Sirzechs, the first prodigy of the Gremory Clan. One that too was questioned if they were really a devil at the moment of birth.

**†**

A man of light grey hair floated off to a building that held the main Gremory family. His eyes were fixated on one window. Birth was to happen right about now. But there was no energy coming from it. Besides the living energy of... the two heads of the Gremory clan. It took a moment for Rizevim to notice the energy. His battle scarred mind could not understand why. His eyes should be able to see through walls and sense anything living.

There was something preventing him from seeing through the wall and sensing energy.

This kind of, not too much though, scared Rizevim. This had never happened to him. He could not process something in this world being able to stop his grandfather's eyes. Yes, very much though a secret, Rizevim literally stole his grandfather's eyes after finding the copse in the plane of Middle land, or Earth.

The corpse was perfectly dead. It showed no signs of death besides the missing of a heart rate. He knew his father's father's eyes were special and ripped it out his skull. Then completely obliterated the body that could put Sirzechs's special to shame.

**†**

First, there were sixteen chess pieces on the bed. They were no ordinary chess pieces; those were [Evil Pieces]. They were still mystery to all devils even the creator, a certain Maou and prodigy, Ajuka.

As the new-born power of Rias grew to an all time high, the [Evil Pieces] reacted. The extreme glowing of ten of the sixteen pieces gave off was showing extraordinary powerful, meaning they have become better than the rest, [Mutation Pieces]. Pieces that were far stronger than the normal pieces, they had the power of the [King] at his or her full potential, anyone's full potential was high but many never reached that full potential. For many failed to live that far...

But the fact was that she had ten.

Most got three or four. If someone was lucky, he or she would get five. The rarest of them all were six to seven pieces. However, Sirzechs was lucky and got the highest number of [Mutated Pieces], seven. But, now a person, who came from the same family, had gotten ten [Mutation Pieces]. There are mysteries that even the lazy creator does not know of because he gotten it of the information from another world...

The pieces were all eight pawns, one bishop and lastly, the grand king piece. What was odd, was the fact that the [King] piece was mutated also. No one noticed the glowing pieces.

Lord Gremory could only nod, stupidly. "This power... It's way beyond Sirzechs."

The mother shook her head, "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess...!-" Lord Gremory felt impending danger in coming and through himself at his wife and daughter. He used himself as a human-no, devil shield.

While 'flying', he panic leading him teleport something or a certain someone somewhere.

Attacks weren't all that common but they weren't all that uncommon either. However, usually some servants are home, but today, a lot of the servants were getting ready for the baby to welcome the baby. Sure, they were servants just outside the room, but even Lord Gremory himself just felt the danger when it was just outside the building.

"DDDOONNG!" A whole side of the room fell into a mini gale of dust when the attack hit the structure.

Besides the missing wall blocking outside from inside gone, there wasn't much other damage.

Lord Gremory for once in his life did something really stupid. He teleported his daughter some place, switch her with another baby. The Lord of the clan of Gremorys was so pissed at that moment; he just sent a one-hit wave of pure demonic energy at the opening of wall.

He then got off his unconscious wife; he could not blame her for being unconscious. She just gave birth, and to an absolutely strong baby too. Those both cause huge amounts of stress both physically and emotionally. He realized he was looking at a baby, a human boy. He could only sigh as he thought, 'Just the luck of the draw...' He was going to return this baby and get his new and only daughter back.

He then turned towards the hole and walked towards it, dripping with rage that literally came out as demonic waves.

The attacks were usually on a small scale. But they dare attack when his wife is giving birth. Oh, that was uncalled for and with the anxiousness of the birth, he teleported his daughter away. And he did not know even know where the hell to! Or maybe where the heaven to...

He was going to kill, torture, obliterate that son of a bitch that dare attack him! He could sense the present of the person floating in the sky. "Damned Bastard!"

The grandson of the original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, came into view when the head of the Gremory clan made it to the opening.

The damned bastard would not stop attacking his property and house.

But this done it.

His daughter is missing for the time being.

The servants still standing outside from the door, still have not rushed in. The Gremory head could only supposed they have been killed, or something is keeping them from hearing and/or entering.

"Oh my~ Oh no~ I did not know, not in the slightest, that your wife was going through labor~" The wicked smile on the flying man's face said otherwise and more of the opposite. He planned for this.

"Rizevim! You've done it now! I'm going to fucking obliterate you!" The number of times Lord Gremory cursed could be counted on one finger. That showed how pissed the man was. Now it was two fingers.

Lord Gremory was done. He was pissed. Beyond anything like it before. Something in him snapped.

He pulled his arm back, similar in the way people pulled their arm back to punch someone. Energy built up in that arm, so quickly, it was almost impossible so. Then with a wild haymaker, he launched himself and the energy. At incredible speeds, he closed the distance between them both in milliseconds.

"BOOOOM!" Even through Lord Gremory had hit him, it felt like he broke his own arm, if not shattered the whole dang thing.

"Arg..." He could only groan slightly at the sudden pain.

Before he fell since he was still in mid-air and for some reason did not feel like or could not want to unleash his wings. Rizevim grabbed him by his injured arm.

That damned Rizevim was also a prodigy, maybe on par with Lord Gremory's son. However, it was also that he had the powers of his grandfather that made him pretty darn strong. Also, Rizevim's family was known for the beyond-strong family members within them and the execution of 'weak' members, which could be pretty strong for some mid-high class devils...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mr. Gremory, I did not come to attack you, not in the slightest~ Or, I would have done it by now." The last statement was so true. Mr. Gremory put all his feelings and strength into that attack and Rizevim just took it all. Rizevim came out the small dust cloud surrounding him, as tidy as Lord Gremory first saw him.

"Damned Bastard..." Lord Gremory muttered to himself.

"It did hurt, just a bit though~" Rizevim stopped for a moment and looked towards the woman in the building.

And amazingly, the servants still have not barged into the room yet.

Rizevim line of sight was towards Lord Gremory's wife. The husband of Venelana Gremory noticed this. "Don't you dare touch her!" Rizevim pulled on the arm he held firmly and laughed at the pain it brought to the other person.

"Urg!"

"Or what~ I just want to see your new born child~" Rizevim then dragged Head Gremory in mid-air, dropping him once he had made it to the opening. Leaving Lord Gremory to grunt on the floor in shrinking pain.

Rizevim looked down upon the unconscious woman, and frowned, "What happened to that energy?~"

Lord Gremory then just realized the abomination was after his child. "Don't touch my child-"

"Oh that's not it~ I just wanted see to your child's energy~ I wasn't going to do anything at all~" The man took one last look before saying another phase. "Ah~ The Gremorys got a defect~ The Gremorys got a defect~"And just with an evil, and playful wink the man vanished, leaving Lord Gremory to his thoughts.

"Did he do something to the baby?" Lord Gremory dragged himself across the floor and up onto the ruffled bed.

The human boy in his wife's arm was motionless, except for the occasional moving of his small chest.

"Sigh..." He took the baby and moved the blanket covering the baby's body. The boy was just an ordinary human. With the human baby at hand, he turned towards the six [Evil Pieces]. "Six?" There was supposed to be fifteen pieces, not six. The [King] and the eight [Pawns] were missing.

He realized the room was red, not from blood but from a red or of a more crimson light. He did not know why blood came to mind first, but that was beside the point. The point was where the light came from.

The ceiling.

He looked up. A strange sight was beheld. The eight pawns were just floating in a circle. "W-What?"

The eight chess pieces circled and circled. While doing so, the circle the pieces made shrank, until the pawns were touching each other in a circle, which had landed on the human boy's chest.

"WHOOOSH!" Amounts of energy that rivaled even his missing daughter's power came out as the pawns entered the boy. The father of Rias was almost blown off his semi-broken chair.

"BOOST!" The entire left arm of the boy disappeared into what looked like a red spiky gantlet with a green jewel.

"A [Sacred Gear]... More so the newest Sekiryuutei..." This completely normal has-been human held power which could and probably could surpass God. Or anything for that manner. The [Boosted Gear] that held one of the greatest and feared beings in history, one of two heavenly dragons named Ddraig, the red dragon emperor. Also is one of feared and greatest [Sacred Gears] of the Longinus tier.

A boost, which amplified anything by two, made the energy around the newly-born half-devil denser and in some sense, much more frightening. It could probably drive a normal human crazy or maybe even a devil too. Luckily for him he was not a normal human nor a normal devil.

However, boosting the determined energy and power was too much. This child was breaking and changing fate. Either that or Fate worked in mysterious ways. And mysterious was not always good. For example his daughter was still missing.

Rizevim just missed the show...

But Lord Gremory wouldn't have any other way. Rizevim could die in an endless, burning, dark hole in the Dimension Gap for all he cared.

_**"BOOST!"**_

**†**

_**AN**: Issei and Rias are going to be the same age._

_I couldn't get this story out of my head with two other story ideas. They're totally new, never-been-done stories. I made them up while play a game about food... Not sure why. Maybe boredom?_

_Not sure if my information on Sirzechs, [Mutation Pieces] and other things are right. Just made up some things._

_Issei is OP because his older 'brother' Sirzechs trains him among others. He's less perverted because he has to keep up a royal front and persona to everyone around him. I'm going to start from his childhood first. _

_Just so no one won't ask, Rias will stay in the human world till high school._

_Will edit later. I really suck at editing so don't expect much editing..._

_Till next time._

_[Words: 2,500]_

_-Aer_

_"A man of action is not stronger than a man of words,_

_A man of words is not smarter than a man of action,_

_A combination of both i__s neither,_

_But,_

_None..."_


	2. Second Son

**}{**

"_**DxD: Disdain"**_

"I have nothing to own."

_Second Son_

**†**

Lord Gremory sat by his wife's bed.

Did she remember her daughter missing? Or that bastard, Rizevim coming? Did she even know she had a girl not the boy on top of her? Was she going to flip out when she woke? Or was she going to rage with the leftover stress from birth . . .

Pile of piles of theories popped into the olden man's head. He couldn't help but fear for the worst when his wife woke. He tried to force the thoughts away as he went to check on the servants by the door.

He'd rather have the servants deal with it.

Why not, anyway?

**†**

"Thank the Satans..." Head Gremory sighed in relief while he held his shattered arm in his other. The bastard spared the servants because he found them dead-asleep on the ground. Also, he could leave the servants to deal with his wife.

He went up to the closest door-guard, and shook her awake. This also caused him to grunt in sudden pain when bending down to wake a person. A young attractive girl in royal guard clothing that looked about the age of a new high school scholar, she blinked her eyes as quick as a pair of hummingbird's wings.

She trembled as she grasped that she was facing her Lord after awaking. She stood up quickly, bowing as gracefully as she could with inelegant hair from her weird position while sleeping. There was no way she was going to act dumb after sleeping on the job. She didn't even know when she did.

"Milord, I can ex-"

"No, it's alright." The girl in front of her Lord blinked and took in her Lord's sullied state. He even held a wounded arm in his other arm.

"Milord!" She scanned the body of the head of the Gremory clan again. "You're injured! We need to get you to the healing clinic!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I woke you up to give you orders, not the other way around." The lord of the house took a pause because he knew the girl in front of him was just going to spout apologetic nonsense. "...Wake up everyone else, and watch over my wife as I make my way for healing."

The girl could only nod weakly as she watched her Lord walk off.

The girl woke up the other people in the hall. She found it weird, they all had descended asleep. So she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep on the job. Or someone had forced them to sleep.

The girl internally cursed herself, there had been an attack. They all should have been prepared. But no, they had let their Lord hurt, protecting, alone. They should have been ready to assist their savior. The head of the Gremory clan never was wrong and never did anything to dissatisfy anyone or at least, not for long.

He was kind, like what most people thought about the Gremory clan. He was most servants' ideal master. He even respected them in his own way. He was never one to say, "Come here servant," nor call anyone a name that wasn't their own. He treated most servants as he would treat his own. However, he did, in fact, forget their names sometimes, but he was a forgetful man too as he grew older. He was allowed to forget names by any means, he was old and all their master.

The girl was furious with herself. She and everyone else allowed their Lord to be injured.

The girl just sighed in frustration, there was nothing she could do now but see to that her Lord's wishes were met.

**†**

Lord Gremory remembered he could teleport. He often forgot as to the reason that he liked to walk. He sighed at his own foolishness and vanished off to the healing clinic in a flash of crimson.

Lord Gremory looked at his arm as he dropped his arm. "Arrg!" He ended up cringing at the sudden pain of moving the wounded arm.

Head Gremory looked towards all of the medicines and all other things medical. He was never good at these types of things.

Where was everyone else? Wasn't there supposed to be one person here?

He searched in the large clinic, to find out there was a lack of people. He changed his search; it was pointless to look for someone where it was empty, anyways.

He looked at tools and material to make a quick makeshift case for his arm.

He found a roll of sturdy white material; he had very little knowledge on anything medical. Some tape, some thick twine to hold his arm in place and some material to cushion his arm in the temporary casing.

It was pretty difficult to make the casing with one arm and with very little knowledge. But, soon he got his casing over and on his arm.

The pain still made him cringe in his every step, but it was just a little less painful, and a little more bearable.

He thought it was time for him to go back to his wife, and so he heeded his thoughts.

"Enough with acting as a coward..." he muttered softly to himself.

**†**

Lord Gremory had forgotten again that he could teleport basically anywhere at a moment, and struggled to endure the constant bickering of the people who were a regular to his home and the dulled pain.

"Milord, what has happened to you?"

"Milord, are you alright?"

"Milord, that casing isn't that good!" Oh, he knew it was bad. But where in hell were you when I was in the soulless clinic?!

He wouldn't dare yell out, even if his mind urged him to along with every part of his stress and tired body.

He placed a hand up, telling them to please quiet in a graceful manner. "Please, I just want to see my wife." The servants then left him alone after figuring out he wasn't very willing to come with them and much less listen.

Lord Gremory groaned as he tripped on something. He should have sense it. "Maybe it's the pain, blocking out my senses." Fortunately for him, he landed on his unharmed arm. But still, sudden movement cause painful stress on his arm, but less nonetheless.

It wasn't very often or often at all that Head Gremory was ever in pain. The pain was quite weird to him. He let his body 'go,' it seems. He was a harden warrior but after the war, after the deaths of four original Satans and secretly God, he had to make a living being something which started out as weird. Soon, he actually liked his lifestyle or the only style he could get as a lord or head or the Gremory clan.

Before he knew it, he was at his wife's room. He was busy recalling his historic memories, which happens often, he even blanks out sometimes. This also worries everyone of the house.

"Creeeeaaak!" With a weird creak, Head Gremory welcomed himself to his wife's birthing room.

As angelic (which is kind of funny, she's a devil and he called her angelic. Lord Gremory ended up chuckling quietly) as he first met her, his wife and the first of his harem, Venelana Gremory, lay beautifully asleep.

He realized the hole that opened the room to the world, was gone along with all the other debris. The room was almost in perfect condition since perfect is an impossible many wish to reach. "They did a nice job I must say."

The baby boy in Venelana's hands had been awake for some time but had chosen to stay quiet. The baby had soft innocent brown orbs that matched Venelana's. That's one thing that could trick the female devil before him. However, it didn't sit well with him that he was trying to hoax his beloved wife, in the first place...

Lord Gremory sat by the bed, and gently reached for the baby in his wife's hand. The baby did not make a sound in the slightest. Nor did it move an inch, except for Lord Gremory making him move. The older male looked upon the baby in his hands. The clueless baby looked back, and then he moved.

The baby had taken his arms and reached up and made a squishing maneuver. "Goo-goo gaa-ga?"

The lord of the castle smiled a little bit. He imagined holding the daughter, which was somewhere on Earth, doing the same gesture.

"Shhh..." cooed the head of the Gremory clan to the baby as he got up from his seat.

Using his returning senses, the older male of the room looked for anything he could use to find his daughter's position, like magic or energy residue. He couldn't find anything; it was like all the energy he felt from his daughter vanished or was absorbed by something.

He looked towards the baby hybrid of a human and devil. Had he stolen the remains of his daughter's power? It was very unlikely though.

Lord Gremory neglected the fact he could use the baby in his arms to find the baby's real parents to find the astray female baby. Then switch the two and replace everyone's mind.

Growing old made Lord Gremory very forgetful, and lazy in some aspects.

He could also call someone to search for him.

But then, that someone would find the Gremory clan weak or unable to protect their kin or themselves and tell someone. Even if he paid that someone not to, the secret would come out one day. Then that would multiply like blood cells from one person to many and so on. Leading to his home having further and stronger attacks from those who, for whatever reason, hated the Gremory.

There was nothing Lord Gremory could find in his aging head to find his head.

"I guess, welcome to the family, my son." The aging man who looked thirty or maybe younger looked and smile gently at his new and second 'son.'

"Ga?" Within the eyes of caramel, crimson fires flickered and twinkled.

**†**

_**AN**: Felt like a nice place to stop, I guess?_

_The story will somewhat slow-paced along with my slow updating for multiple stories and sometimes short chapters._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 1,788]_

_-Aer_

**†**

_"A figment of imagination is a Devil._

_A figment of pureness is not an Angel,_

_But a figment of pure ideal._

_A figment of boundaries is a Fallen.__"_


	3. Sadistic Lady Gremory

**}{**

"_**Disdain"**_

"_I have nothing to own."_

"_Ga?"_

* * *

_Sadistic Lady Gremory_

**†**

After sitting by his wife's bed, Lord Gremory turned to the entrance. The young girl, far too young to work as a servant, walked in with a bowl of food.

"Thank you, young one." Lord Gremory gratefully said as he reached in one hand to take the bowl of food. Fighting and pain sure made him hungry. Some sarcasm present.

He realized he could not feed himself if he was holding his new 'son.' He withdrew his hand back, and the girl looked back to her lord patiently.

He looked towards his wife. He did not want to accidently wake her while placing the hybrid in her arms. She deserved her sleep.

"Dear, please accepting caring for the baby till I eat." The girl was shocked. She was to care for this child! It wasn't just a child. It was THE child from the heads of the Gremory clan! She wasn't even a mid-wife or a person that should hold a child in the first place. She was just barely over the age of seven!

Her mother was far too busy, and probably did not expect Lord Gremory allowing a lowly (though she didn't think all were lowly, but that was how all saw servants besides the Gremory) servant, like herself, to hold their child.

"I'm not sure w-w-what to say..." The girl admitted aloud. She did not think it was a bad thing. On the contrary. She thought it was an honor to have the respect to hold her saviors' child. Nor did she want to drop him...

"Just... say yes..." The girl's lord grumbled. His food was getting cold. In addition, most hot foods do not taste good not hot. Moreover, food, which did not taste good, did not taste good...

"Oh! Yes!" The girl jumped and almost spilled her lord second most beloved, food, from her unbalanced and child-like hands.

"Gah!" The lord of the manor almost cried out as if in some physiological pain.

He passed the baby towards the outstretched arms of the awaiting girl carefully with his right hand. With his other hand, he took the outstretched and steaming food.

The soup had cooled enough to hold by the sides it seemed, as it did not make Lord Gremory want to drop such a liquid food.

It kind of made Lord Gremory laugh internally at the absurdity of the scene. He just took as a sign of oldness and weariness.

†

"Ga?" The baby of the name of no name yet, looked curiously at the being (girl) before him.

The girl tilted her head and stared back at the baby, rather weirdly in the baby's eyes. "Hello! I'm Jewel Kestrel!" She spoke semi-loudly and cheerily.

Jewel was a girl of chocolate colored hair and eyes that seemed to be an endless space of sky-blue water. In her chocolate hair, there was a mini frilly ribbon at the top of her back-length ponytail. The girl wore a plaid pink shirt that connected with a frilly pink skirt. She wore an azure sapphire that was in a shape that most would associate with crystals, on a silvery chain.

The boy was so cute! She wondered if the first child, Sirzechs, also looked as cute!

She held the baby over her head, albeit shakily because she was barely of an age, where someone would consider someone old enough to babysit. She ran in small circles, drawing them at a slow speed with her feet, not literally. She did this as the boy played with his arms and hands. Played by stretching them as far as could reach and compressing his hands then releasing his muscles, repetitively

The baby, which had yet to be named, just giggled, lightly. He found the quick moving of his chest very fascinating. The baby boy found himself trying to repeating that as he slowed and quickened his heaving chest. He also felt tired, but it was the adrenaline that kept him trying.

Soon, he tired himself out. He had a lot of energy for a literally newborn.

The girl watched with a small fascination as the eyes of the baby fluttered and muttered a soft "Ga..."

Finally, his eyes closed, and his chest returned as it once was, before he awoke.

**†**

After a few moments of eating, Lord Gremory's wife woke up with a yawn, "Ahhh..."

"Venelana, are feeling alright?" The soothing voice of her husband brought a much great sense of calmness to Venelana.

"I feel... a bit sore." It took a moment for Venelana to fully grasp what she was felt.

Her husband nodded, "That is to be expected... but now, let us welcome our new son to our family together."

That brightened Venelana's day. "Oh yes, let us!" Her eyes moved to find her son, because his warmth was missing from her arms.

Her eyes landed on a girl with a hair color that was much like her own, a lighter shade of most tree bark. The girl froze as she caught the eyes of Venelana. Venelana smiled, scarily. The girl flinched.

Her tone scary, Lady Gremory spoke, "Come here, young girl."

The girl, Jewel Kestrel, moved towards her Lord's most loved lover from his harem. Her legs shook with much anxiety as she walked. "O-of c-course."

Lord Gremory just smirked slightly, albeit grimly. He could only hope that his wife did not take it too far, making the girl pee her 'little-girl' skirt.

"Ok, young one, now..." Venelana stopped to read Jewel's face. Venelana, in a mild (sick) glee, smiled.

"Say hi! To my son with us!" Venelana whole persona changed. Jewel almost fell to the ground.

Lord Gremory gathered himself from his chair only to notice a small mishap.

"Venelana..." His wife turned towards him. "It seemed he tired himself out..." The small baby was snoring softly in the arms of the youngest female in the room.

"Oh..." Venelana's day darkened... "That's a shame." The sentence ended in a period.

A PERIOD!

Lord Gremory was scared or maybe was it the need to comfort his wife; it depended on how Venelana felt.

Venelana only used periods in sentences, if it was important like during the meeting of clan elders. Or if she was angry or gloomy.

She usually was excited by everything. Or, she held out the last syllable of a sentence with her sadistic side with a triple period (...). Or, she messed with people with a question mark, or just asked a question.

"Venelana...?"

"Yes...?" Venelana turned, ever so slightly, towards her male spouse. Jewel was confused. She just stood there with a baby boy in her arms. She frowned slightly. And the baby twitched in his sleep.

"Are you okay?" Lord Gremory spoke with much caution.

"Yea... No." Lady Gremory stared into Lord Gremory's eyes.

"Why-"

"I'm so sad! Why isn't he awake!?" Tears fell from Venelana's eyes, be them fake or true tears. Venelana put her face into her soft hands.

Lord Gremory perceived that the effects of pregnancy were still lingering on her mind and body. "I-"

"Um... Lady Gremory here's your baby..." Jewel spoke softly as she held out the unnamed baby towards Venelana.

"Oh... Oh!" Venelana immediately snatched, not trying to outright rude, the baby from her hands. "Look, Gremmy! Our son!"

("_Gremmy" = Lord Gremory's nickname_)

Venelana's mind after a few moments of gushing over her son she realized something: 'Darn it! I forgot to scare Gremmy!'

Her plan was to scare her husband to satisfy for sadistic side.

†

* * *

_**AN**__: I have changed and edited a little of chapter one and two, but I am not so sure if significantly enough that it must be reread._

_I have just five questions: _

**1**_-Should Issei take school on Earth or stay in the Underworld with weirdo tutors? _

**2**_-Should I just time-skips to the reviving of each member or should I do Issei's whole childhood in the Underworld/Earth? (How Issei will be able to revive others even though he is not a king will be explain)_

**3**_-How do you like the OC, Jewel? (I may [want to] do something important with her) _

**4**_-How do you feel about the semi-sadistic/weirdo Venelana? _

**5**_-Does my humor suck (badly)? (Pretty sure it did...)_

_A burst in sudden inspiration made me write this... Somehow, I find myself blaming my new liking into dub-step... Sorry for the shortness._

_Edits will take place later. Sorry for any mistakes._

_[Words: 1,510]_

"_I hope that all that wanted this new chapter enjoyed it." _

–_Haze, the partner of Emote Aer._

_(Aer is on 'leave' for the time being)_

**†**

_Next Chapter:_

_Grem Stalkers_

"_HOW! How did his pictures get in ALL of the FREAKING PAPERS!?" _

–Venelana, the semi-sadistic mother, and isn't one to curse

_(A three-month time-skip is included)_


	4. Grem Stalkers

"_Grem Stalkers_"

_Yo... What a long wait... I'm sorry about that... I really did want to but I couldn't find within me to continue, till now._

_Yea, so here it is. The first part isn't really needed but... I had it already there and well, just left it alone._

_[I don't own anything except for a mind that has the capabilities to write this and then some]_

* * *

_-Seven months later-_

[**†**]

The infamous red-headed family, whose power are to tell the future, past and present and preach about love, were present around a small male child.

"Yes! Yea, that's it! Come to Momma! Keep going!" The mother of the male child cheered on her child.

The child, Issei, was crawling slowly yet happily to his mother. "Ga!" Even though it has only been five months, he was crawling. It was rare since most babies only start to crawl around the age of 7 months and more. He turned left and started to giggle in innocent happiness. His mother frowned in discontent. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" She yelled at him to look at her, somewhat playfully. Her pout and the glint in her eyes said otherwise as she stalked forward.

The baby moved towards a different female, a servant with the name, Jewel. She would often care for the child, as the parents would talk because when the adults did talk it wasn't _very_ quiet. Also, the baby didn't like to stay asleep. Often being a huge pain in the arse. "Umm..." Jewel stood shyly near the back unsure of what to do. Was she to leave or stay? After all, she wasn't sure if she were going to incur the wrath of her Lady.

"She's just joking. I hope..." The first son of main family smiled bitterly. His attire consisted of a normal red shirt and slim black pants. Jewel was still somewhat afraid. After all, he said, "I hope," things did not usually work out for the woman when it came to her son. For all she knew she could be thinking of ways to torment her.

"Ga!" He turned a few meters from the youngest female in the room and moved to head out the perfectly logical wide-opened door.

"Hey! Get back here, young master!" Jewel pulled at her pink frilly dress and ran towards the speeding baby. The older people just smiled at the scene. After all, it was refreshing to see the youngest of the house get along.

"So, Okaa-san, how'd the meetings go?" Sirzechs wanted to know how the meeting with possible future family's _connections_ for his little brother went. In spite of everything, he would still care for his brother even if he had his duties as a Maou. He spoke as his base language because he was very fond of

"It seems the Phenexs' are hoping for a new child." The mother indirectly indicated which family took the lead of who will be joining the family.

"Is that so..." Sirzechs was going to continue but his "Ice-queen" had cut him off in a flash, literally.

"Maou-sama, the regions on the edges are taking heavy fire. It's going out of control." Out of all the Maou's, he was the most active. Therefore, if anything would take place, he would generally be the initial individual to be called to action. The rebels that wanted to continue war were rather lively, for some reason.

Grayfia really did not want to stop this family reunion, but he was the first one to always respond if he could. She has not seen his

"Ah, well, you know, I've got to go." He smiled bitterly as he casted one last look towards his baby brother. "See ya, Okaa-san, Otou-san... omouto." As if hearing him, Issei turned and looked towards his aniki. Sirzech's smile widen before, in a subtle step, he vanished in a red radiance.

"Ga." Issei returned to crawling and headed for the door.

He was going to move a few more feet until a small girl picked him up. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" That girl, although young, had gotten used to holding and chasing, rather slowly, after the boy. The boy protested lightly. In spite of that, he was also used to her chasing and holding him.

"Come on, let's go get jell-o!" She cheered the greedy boy.

"Gua!" He pumped his mini fists into the air as if to greatly agree to the proposal.

"Ah, that reminds me," a feminine voice stopped them on their way. "We need the best jell-o! Gremmy! Let's go get some!" Jewel turned to look towards the couple.

"Ah, yes, we can't have our son eating nothing less than the best! Haha!" The man pulled her close to do an action that Jewel just had to say 'yuck' at. After all, they were sharing cooties.

The baby boy just stared, curious.

...

Issei was now seven years of age. His skills to learn were top-notch. His skills to make it to papers were rather annoying...

"How! Just How Did His Pictures Get In The Freaking Papers!" She slapped newspaper down onto some random coffee table where various magazines littered the surface. There are the dull grey papers were pictures of her son, from birth to the time then. The real question was how did they even get pictures of him naked?! Not really but how indeed did they even get these pictures in the first place?

Issei had literally just entered the room to see the somewhat apprehensive faces of his father and Jewel. "Mommy... Is it a bad thing?" Issei hesitantly tapped his mother's shoulder. His mother was always loud and excited in everything she did.

"No, Issei, it's not, it's just I'm really surprised." She padded the head of the child, who smiled brightly at that, after she toned down her voice.

"Hey, Mommy! Can I go play now?" His eyes glinted with the fact he was very excited to play with someone, and probably go to the overworld, otherwise known as Earth.

His mother smiled, and responded, "Yeah, did you finish your work? All of it?" She knew without a doubt, he did but only asked to see him nod vigorously, probably proud at himself. It was a refreshing face to see.

"Unn!" His innocent smile made his mother's own widen, as his maple shook along with his head.

"You sure you want to play now because I have..." She stopped to magically heave out his favorite food, Jell-o. Rather Jewel pulled out jell-o out from behind her and gave it to Issei's mother.

"Mommy! Can I have it? Please?" He jumped up and down eagerly. His excitement brought a gentle smile to all their faces. His love for jell-o was rather childish, but fun to watch, nonetheless.

She passed the small cup of exquisite jell-o to the child Issei. He couldn't help but munch down his favorite food with elegant vigor.

"I finished!" He showed that he was done and moved to take Jewel's and his mother's hand. "Can we go play again! In J-Japan!" He found that he liked Japan a lot for some reason.

"Hey! What about me?" The father shouted, playfully at the boy.

"But, Father! I only have two hands!" He pulled up his hands up along with his mother's and Jewel's.

Internally, the father knew that his son was going to be the perfect womanizer... "Yea, Yea, you don't love me, son." The father knew somewhere the pang from his heart was from his words.

Lucky, his wife distracted his 'son', so the boy did not hear his words. "You better not talk to that old man again!" By Maou, was that man perverted! Venelana knew even he could corrupt her son's innocence! It already showed!

"But! Mommy, he hasn't showed me where "oppai" are! I wanna know so badly!" He protested lightly, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"I said no! We aren't going unless you promise that you won't go find that man." He wanted to protest. "Oppai" sounded awesome, and his mother would not allow him to know where they were. The old man was wise! He had all the cool facts!

Issei huffed, but secretly held two fingers crossed behind his back. "I promise I won't talk to that man."

...

"Let's play hide and seek!" Issei had a plan. He was going to "hide" by teleporting off. To the old but wise man. "Mommy you count first! Come on, Jewel!" He grabbed Jewel's hand and ran off, leaving no discussion onto who will do what.

"My, what a greedy child..." Nonetheless, she counted to 30 and smiled, evilly. After all, she was also competitive, overly so, as she has heard.

As they ran off, Issei quickly. spoke, "Jewel! Let's not hide together this time, okay?" He retracted his hand from hers and stopped on one foot. He changed direction. Again, he ran off, without any discussion.

In surprise of him letting go, she also most face planted in her pink dress. She almost curse aloud, but hse stopped herself after realizing she was going to something inappropriate. Absently, she wondered where she learn it or how it was inappropriate. "Hey! But I got to watch you!" She ran after him, but couldn't find any trace of him. "Now it's 2 seekers and on prey... If Gremory-sama found out that I lost Issei, she'll..." She shuttered harshly and sweat dropped. "I have 20 seconds..."

...

Issei found the wise man being dragged away from a man in blue clothing after he teleported to the old man's house.

"Old man!" He called out to the not-resisting man.

The man's eyes widen and he started to struggle. He still had so much to teach this young one! He only had seconds! "Remember, child! Oppai lay on the chest of only girls! Underneath it, was a heart! Girls are perfect creations by the Gods!" Issei did not know why the last word brought a pang to his head, but he just shrugged it off. "So they're hearts are perfect too! Remember! Oppai hold endless possibilities! Remember! Oppai are love! They are LIFE-! Mfff!" A cop that was pulling him away covered the old man's mouth!

"Hey! Wait!" Issei tugged on the cop's leg and asked him to stop pulling on the old man. "Please don't pull him away!"

"We can't, sorry boy, but whatever he's said, he's lying." No the cop was lying! There was no way the old but wise man would lie to him! There was no way!

With small tears in his eyes, he yelled at the man, "You're lying this man is-!"

"Issei-sama!" The three males turned to a girl of the age 14. She pulled Issei behind her, unsure what exactly was going on. "I apologize for anything he's done, he's just a child." She bowed, and went to push Issei away, lightly.

...

Issei's mother stood before her son, tapping her shoe. "Do you remember what I said?" She was thinking she was probably too leanest on his greed.

He, with resistance, admitted his answer with a "yes."

Jewel stood in the background as she worried for her young master. How wonder he react to the disciple? He's never needed to be disciple before. This was the first time he has actually broken one of her 'rules.'

"But! Mommy! I needed to know!" He was _dying_ to know!

"I said no, and if what Jewel said was true," she shot a glance to the meek girl who nodded, somewhat troubled, "then you won't ever see that man again."

Issei felt terrible. He felt he was responsible for the man going away and old man's treatment from the cop. He also felt terrible at the fact Jewel was going to get punished at his choices. He was the one who ran from her! She didn't lose him. It was he who lost her! He wanted to at least spare Jewel her punishment. Even with his seven-year-old brain, he knew about some things. However, the Gremory family was not like the rest of devil world. There are some things he has yet to realize. "But-!"

"No 'buts' allowed, Issei." He teared up and ran from his mother. "Hey, Ise! Where you going-!"

"Away from you!" Venelana froze. Never in her years with him have she ever thought she would hear those words in that arrangement. Jewel, too, was shocked but on a lesser scale since it wasn't directed towards her.

Jewel looked back and forth from her young master and his mother. She ran after the boy, the mother could protect herself. If she lost him, she couldn't even think how made her mother would be, much the mother of the lost child...

Issei didn't know how to deal with fight with his mother. He regretted his last words. But he knew, especially after seeing her face, his mother wouldn't forget.

Issei teleported himself somewhere, anywhere, a place he didn't know. "Flllsh!"

"Young master-!" He couldn't face her either.

...

Issei looked the barrier before him. There was a hole. His curiosity took over him as he sought a way to get further from his parents.

From behind, he heard the barrier close. He felt a small pang of regret. He would miss his mother, father, Jewel, his brother and everyone else... There was no turning back. He trudged forward, looking down as rain showered him in wetness.

Issei never took notice of the being watching the entire city was now directly watching him in the confines of _her_ room. After all, she had to watch over everything and his very being and scent was rather _devilish_. Her attention was also at a young girl who should bump into the boy if they stay at their path. She has been doing her secret police's jobs by silencing rampaging spirits.

A girl of black hair munched slowly on a steamed bun she gained from a reward of putting down (though not forever) yet another rampaging monster. Her wet black hair matched her emotions as of that moment and the many moments before that day.

She hated the fact she was basically living off her powers, which she also hated. It was because of them and her black wings that her beloved mother died. She sniffed a sob and stuffed her half-eaten bun away. Even if it was going to be messy if she pulled it out again, she did not always get food for her troubles, or money. She needed to save it for later. And find a place to sleep again, probably some box and if she was lucky a room of a church or something...

"Okaa-sama..." She felt chills go up her spine at herself mentioning her mother out of nowhere. Wetness returned to her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was from the rain or from upcoming tears. It didn't matter, it only mattered that she found away to survive. Akeno stopped herself in her thoughts, why was she still trying to survive? She lost her mother, and ran from her father. There was nothing holding her back with regret, except the fact she could only watch as her mother sacrificed herself. If anything, she would meet her mother in some sort of afterlife. There will she get her mother, her warm hugs, her divine kisses and her _mother_.

She was still mulling over her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

_" "Sumimasen!" "_

* * *

[**†**]

**Vorpal**: _Akeno was introduced... somewhat..._

_Don't you hate it when you fight your parents? I wouldn't know._

_I tried to put effort into something totally mundane. I cannot seem to put effort into anything right now. I don't want to say anything else right now. Besides, my usual of not editing much._

"_Have a nice day."_

-Vorpal

"Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars..."

_I prefer the cover though..._

[Words: 2,749]


	5. Akeno's New Start

"_Akeno's New Start_"

* * *

" "_Sumimasen!" "_

Akeno looked to see a boy around her age and was about to run while taking out her "steaming" bun but it was gone. She scanned the ground for her bun. She found it lying under the boy's hand, smashed.

She bit her lip and started to walk off, irritated.

"Hey wait!" Why would he go away? Hasn't taken enough from me?!

"What do you want?!" She yelled to his face.

"I just want to say sorry, I smashed your food-"

"I saw." She cut him off with a sarcastic remark and was about to go but then he offered something.

"I can get you more if you want." That phrase made Akeno stop for a moment. What could she say? She was starving. She looked towards slowly and saw him pulling out something, a wallet. She took one glance and she knew she wanted it to be hers! She purposefully let him talk as she crept closer. "But, I don't-!"

Akeno took off, to where, was what she didn't know. All she knew was that she had money for once. If she was lucky, she had a lot of it.

She ran into an abandon warehouse after she was sure that boy wasn't chasing her. She jumped over a table and sat her back a wall. She began to observe the wallet and looked at the... money?

"-What the hell is this!?" The money if it was at all was in some sort language that definitely wasn't Japanese. It wasn't any language she knew either.

"Crrrrrrkkk!" The raining outside got louder as the door opened.

She threw the wallet and got ready to sprint out the warehouse. However, she wasn't ready for the beast that hung upside down before her. "I-I-!" She wasn't ready for the attack.

She covered her face with her arms, too afraid of death to call upon her powers. She waited for the pain. The _anything_. She peeked through arms to see the brown haired boy from before. The boy was holding a _red_ magical shield over them both. "W-when d-did he-!"

*BOOOM*

The monster, or whatever the thing was, blasted right through the shield and caused them to go flying. Midair, Akeno felt not wet nor cold but warm and... safe. She couldn't fathom why that is, until she opened her eyes.

She saw the boy's hair and saw that it was his arms that made her feel warm and... safe. she wanted to struggle at the same time. Her thoughts from before came at full brunt. And she found herself wanting to stay in the boy's arms but at the time, she wanted to reunite herself with her mother. Since she was unable to make a choice, she just let the events play out.

If the beast killed them, then she died. If it didn't, then, well, she'll see what'll next.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked at her with his clothing tore in multiple places.

"_H-Hai_?" She questioned herself more than answering her savior. She looked to see the beast from the shadow go and out her vision. Then in one moment, the "thing" was upon them. "H-Hey, watch out-!"

"Issei-sama!" The beast suddenly turned in a girl with a pink dress. Or maybe it was her imagination, but at this point, Akeno couldn't really tell what was what.

"J-Jewel?" From the reaction, Akeno knew the boy knew the girl. Still, she was so confused. "H-How'd you find me?"

Or 'why did you find me,' was what he really wanted to say.

Even if the boy, or "Issei-sama," knew the girl, "Jewel," Akeno saw that the boy was moving them both away from Jewel, as if afraid.

That made her get scared too. But she stayed silent. She was too exhausted to do anything. "I..." She realized it got dark really fas...

[]

Akeno woke up to a voice she only barely recognized, "Hey, Jewel... Does Okaa-sama... hate me?" It was the boy again. She didn't stir but only barely opened her eyes.

All she saw was blurry figures and blinding redness... _Like blood almost_.

The unsureness in her voice was apparent and the girl's figure (she from where the voice came from) shifted as she spoke. "...I... She's your mother, Issei-sama..."

"I know that! But! I can't... I don't know how to… I-um." The boy stopped talking mid-way.

The door opened and another figure entered. It was pretty tall with a lot of black. "Ouji-sama, your parents are waiting for you to eat-"

"Sebastian, I don't wanna!" The boy, the figure next to Akeno, moved from his chair and went to run out. However, the tall figure stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Ouji-sama, it was my command to take you to them-"

"Sebastian-san! I'll handle him, please!" The beast or girl or whatever she was, stopped the tall figure. "Please."

"...Fine, but what should I do with the girl now that she's awake?" Akeno almost choked on nothing and stayed still. "It won't do any good to lie, Himejima-san." Akeno said nothing. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. She was under their thumb.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the boy at the door way. "I don't know what that means, but, please, give her a meal and… tend to her." _Why does he care? Why doesn't he care who I am? Why-_

"-Himejima-san, I heard that you stole from Ouji-sama. Is that correct?" Akeno felt terrified all of a sudden, but with a small nod, she answered yes. "Let me say this once and only once. _**YoU dO sOmEtHiNg LiKe ThAt AgAiN, I'lL hAvE nO cHoIcE**_." She gulped harshly and definitely didn't need him to extend on what he meant.

"_Got it?" _Akeno could shake her head. "Now, is there anything you want in particular?" The question was met with the same response. "Chicken soup and water, fine?"

Akeno shook her head but then realized what she did. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "I-I mean, y-yes it's fine."

"I'll be back in a moment."

_I need… to leave._

It was only thought she had before the monster of a butler came back. "I hope this is to your liking." If Akeno was to be honest, anything at that moment would've been "to [her] liking."

However, even with the "godly" food, she felt unsafe and creep-ed out. The butler was staring at her the whole entire time she ate/drank.

"What were you doing in Kyoto?" Sebastian was curious, he was just about to grab his mistress's son but he noticed her "specific" signature. A mixture.

"I-I ran away from home…"

"That means, the 'event' wasn't false after all." He place his chin over his hand for a few moments before he spoke again. "Is your father watching-"

"My father doesn't care at all!- I mean, uh..." She looked towards the tall man who stood unimpressed and indifferent. "I-um..."

"I'll take your plates, if you're done."

"Y-Yes?" Whether she meant it or not, he took them anyway.

Before he closed the door, he left a message. "Ouji-sama, is returning. And, for your sake, don't _**FoGeT**_, ne?"

[]

Issei sat at the table unsure of what was going to happen. He stood by the door, trying his best to listen in if his parents were talking.

"Venelana, did we do something… wrong?" His voice was full with something that Issei couldn't understand.

"...He's just a child, he'll learn sooner or later." She let out an audible sigh before continuing, "However, I wish it was later. Being captive by _oppai_, what kind of madness is that?"

"Let's just, let him play with his brother. No, that wouldn't work, he always busy."

"Let's just think about that fallen-hybrid… Do you think the Fallen will come?" That would be troublesome. They both knew it.

Issei still didn't know what they meant, but decided it would be a good time to enter. It wouldn't matter if he didn't know what all of that meant.

*Knock Knock* "_Hahaue, Chichiue_? Can I enter?"

"Ah yes, please do." It was his father who responded. "Please take a seat."

"_H-Hai_." Slowly, Issei descended into a chair some distance away from his parents.

"What will you do about the girl?"

"I-uh… Will make her a devil, umm I think?" Issei knew about the system only after finding about Sebastian stalking him on the command of his [King] one random day.

The pros were that she could grow to become powerful and be bait as the daughter of one of the leaders within the Fallen population.

The cons were that it may backfire and everything starts a "new" war.

"My [King] if I may." Sebastian came out the shadows. And with a nod, he continued, "she ran from her home, and whether or not, Baraqiel will come for her, is unknown. However, I didn't sense his presence in Kyoto where I found them both. So, it may be unlikely."

"Issei, do really want to be her friend?" His mother asked gently.

She watched bite his lip lightly before he responded, "Y-Yes, I would."

"Then it's final, Issei, she's your responsibility, okay? If you need anything to watch her, ask anyone."

"Yes, I will." Issei then turned to Sebastian, _"Umm, what is her name?"_

[]

* * *

**Vorpal**_: __That's a wrap for Akeno. Who should be next Yuuto, Koneko, or Gasper? It doesn't really matter..._

_When I wrote "through," I meant "threw." I've been using the wrong word this whole time...  
__Did you notice the anime reference? __It may not be perfect but meh. I haven't watched in like 2 years?_

_Any mistakes? Sorry. This seemed kinda rushed._

_Till next update, ne?_

_More Importantly, Please,_

"_**Have a Nappy New Year!"**_

_-Vorpal_

_"I posted this like 40 mins late..."_

_My resolution is to get my life on track._

_Too much things are going on._

_[Words: 1,733]_


End file.
